Katerina
Summary KATHERINE’S PAST IS REVEALED — puts herself in a dangerous position as she searches for the truth about ’s past and what her own future may hold. Knowing that would never agree to her plan, Elena swears to secrecy. uses a new-found confidant to help him try to discover the real purpose and power of the moonstone. and meet Luka (guest star Bryton James), a new student with a surprising family history. Plot :The episode starts as Katerina gives birth to her baby, Katerina's mom caries the baby and announces the baby as a girl. Katerina asks to hold the baby just once, but Katerina's dad takes the baby away and Katerina is in horror and shouts "No!" several times. Katerina's mom then try to comfort Katerina as she sobs. :Then back to the present, Bonnie walks and drops her books. Jeremy helps and then asks her if she wanted to play Billard at the grill. Bonnie agrees and then a new guy aks them if they know where the office is. Jeremy introduced Bonnie and himself to the new kid who is named Luka. Jeremy ends up taking Luka up to the office. :Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena are walking through the woods and getting to Fell's Church (the tomb). Elena tells Caroline not to tell anyone about her going to the tomb. They go down and Caroline opens the stone door. They wait as a weak and very pale Katherine (Katerina) appears. Elena tells caroline to leave and stall Stefan. Elena gets out her equipment. She has a bottle of blood. Katherine tries to run to get it, but can't get out of the tomb. Elena makes a deal with Katherine that she will give her blood for information. So Katherine tells about being chased and turning into a vampire. :Meanwhile, Bonnie steps into the grill and can't find Jeremy. So then Luka and Joannes (Luka's dad) asks Bonnie if she will join them. Jeremy comes and they start playing Billard. Bonnie then finds out that Luka's warlock (a male witch). :Meanwhile, Rose and Damon go meet an old friend of Rose. Elijah, outside the store throws quarters into the window, that shatters, allowing the sunlight to enter. Everybody in the store screams including Rose, who doesn't have a daylight ring. They escape as Rose heals. Rose cries that Klaus is getting his revenge. :Caroline couldn't stall Stefan for long and so, Stefan goes to the tomb and finds Elena waiting for katherine to reappear. Stefan said that Elena shouldn't have been here and that all the things Katherine said was a lie. Katherine reappeared and told them that Klaus was going to kill everybody Elena knows, just like he did to her family. :Back at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon sits at the fire depressed then Rose comes and they make out. Then Rose calls her friend and her friend says she needs a witch to stop the sacrafice of a Petrova doppelganger. The phone call ended and behind Rose's friend was Elijah, who compells Rose's friend to stake himself. Joannes appeared and said "Did you really have to do that?" :That was the end. : Characters thumb|300px|Promo thumb|300px|right|Clip for Katerina Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (Credit Only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (Credit Only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (Credit Only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (Credit Only) Guest Starring * Bryton James as Luka * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Trevor Peterson as Slater Gallery Katerina.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina3.jpg Katerina4.jpg Katerina5.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina9.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina19.jpg Trivia *It's the third episode to be named after a character. *This episode is named after Katherine's real name, Katerina, the same name of the actress Katerina Graham who plays the witch, Bonnie. *This is the first episode this season not featuring Tyler. *Katherine's maker into a vampire is Rose, unlike the books which was Klaus, changing the storylines of Klaus/Katherine competely from the books. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Flashback episodes